


“打扰了”

by Blackcat_night



Category: Cú Chulainn - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 新人不太会打tag如有雷到提前致歉OOC预警！！R18预警！！直男癖好预警！（大概）Caster库丘林X咕哒子（仅名称为藤丸立香，人设完全是我的投影，对就是我想太阳他）反正是辆车（我说是我第一次写车可能没人信。。。）大家默默吃就好了开头为今天刷微博热门瞟到的“拔出来”的梗，然而回头找原博找不到了（营销号实在太多了），借梗致歉钓鱼坐骑这一段是魔兽世界梗，不影响观看（本人目前稀有坐骑为0，吐非）未成年人退散喷雾！！！！





	“打扰了”

**Author's Note:**

> 新人不太会打tag如有雷到提前致歉  
> OOC预警！！R18预警！！直男癖好预警！（大概）  
> Caster库丘林X咕哒子（仅名称为藤丸立香，人设完全是我的投影，对就是我想太阳他）  
> 反正是辆车（我说是我第一次写车可能没人信。。。）大家默默吃就好了
> 
> 开头为今天刷微博热门瞟到的“拔出来”的梗，然而回头找原博找不到了（营销号实在太多了），借梗致歉
> 
> 钓鱼坐骑这一段是魔兽世界梗，不影响观看（本人目前稀有坐骑为0，吐非）
> 
> 未成年人退散喷雾！！！！

周一清晨，伴随着轻柔的闹铃声，藤丸立香艰难的从暖烘烘的被窝里爬起，磨磨蹭蹭地把自己裹进宽大的猫咪睡袍，挪动到了洗漱间。“万恶的周一又来了“，睡眼惺忪的立香一边嘟囔着一边抄起了牙刷，突然接触到冰冷的水流不禁让她打了好几个喷嚏。背后迅速传来凳子滑动的声音，随后是两声空调的“滴滴”声，她抢在那个唠唠叨叨的法师前开了腔：“我洗漱完就换衣服！昨晚有出坐骑吗！”  
“老子都在这个湖钓了一晚上了，你这包里都装不下鱼了，一个坐骑也没见掉啊，小姑娘你确定要幸运D帮你刷稀有掉落吗，搞不好一周都出不来哦？”  
“那幸运E的你我更不敢拜托了啊，要是今天钓不出来也就算啦，反正什么无敌啊凤凰啊爱情火箭都没我的份，早就看淡了。待会儿玛修还要打电话给我讲解一下万圣活动攻略，等今天的活动安排好了库酱再陪我去打怪呗。”  
“真拿你没办法”被“库酱”这一称呼大大满足的库丘林无奈的转过头，继续对着电脑甩着钓竿。洗漱完毕的女孩看着不足10%的手机电量，懒洋洋的趴回床上边充电边刷起了首页，享受着满屏兰陵王和大秦的光辉。正当立香对着兰陵王色气满满的图片流着口水时，玛修的头像出现在了屏幕上。  
”马修，早上好呀！”“御主，早上好。我已经收到任务清单了，这周任务是...”  
库丘林瞥见立香一边拿着纸笔记录攻略，一边用肩膀夹着还连着充电线的手机，不禁想起了上星期看到了手机爆炸新闻，皱眉低声提醒了起来：“御主，接电话还是把它拔出来吧，这样还是太危险了...”话还没说完，只听御主突然嚷嚷了起来，“你别瞎想！”。  
“这不是瞎想，老子上周还翻到一个手机爆炸被炸伤的新闻，说是边充电边接电话还挺危险的，老子这是关心你好吧。”库丘林不满的回复着，意外的没有听到咕哒子的回呛，他点了一下钓竿回过头，却直接被一只枕头结实的招呼在了脸上。  
“你故意的！”咕哒子涨红着脸，挥舞着枕头向c汪发动着一下又一下的攻势。尽管敏捷不算顶尖，英灵还是迅速反应过来，翻身抓住咕哒的手腕摁在了床上，任由咕哒子气鼓鼓的瞪视着他。“咋了，提醒你一句也不至于对我大打出手吧，老子都帮你熬夜钓鱼一晚上了，连点奖励都没有还要挨一顿毒打？”  
或许是对于拉着他帮刷坐骑这件事怀有愧疚，咕哒子脸上的愤怒缓和了一些，但想起马修电话那头“打扰了”加挂电话一气呵成的举动，她不由得冲上方的男人连珠炮似的诘问了起来，“你干嘛要突然说那么奇怪的话？！玛修一定误会了，说不定还和孔明老师在一起！我出去怎么和他们解释啊？！”  
酒红色的眼睛里一丝疑惑一闪而过，随即变成了一丝促狭。“小茄子越来越带坏你了，老子可没奇怪的意思，她倒是脑子转得快。”  
被床咚的咕哒子被这一句调笑又激的想跳起来反驳，手腕却还被牢牢的把握着，禁锢在男人手臂和床榻形成的狭小空间里，只能盯着那张嬉笑的脸愤愤的回应：“我看你就是故意的！说把手机充电线拔下来就拔下来嘛，说什么拔出来！”  
“哟小姑娘，老子都和你做了那么多次了，你可没少叫我插进去，我说一句拔出来都不行啊。”库丘林一只手开始不安分的伸进宽松的睡袍里，咕哒子感觉到自己脸越来越红，“不让你进去！！我要去找玛修解释唔！。。”

库丘林用一个的吻强硬地堵住了立香尚未说完的话语，他吸吮着女孩还带着薄荷清香的嘴唇，反复舔舐着女孩敏感的唇珠，在听到微不可闻的一声呻吟由唇间漏出后，男人趁机撬开立香试图紧闭的贝齿，温柔又不容拒绝地摩挲着她的舌尖，逗弄得立香不由自主的回应起了这个吻。男人贪婪的享受着女孩口中的津液与越来越重的呻吟，直到感受到身下的女孩有些喘不过气才悠悠地放开。

缺氧带来的眩晕和迷醉让立香有些迟钝，待她反应过来，手腕已恢复自由，而睡袍的带子早已被库丘林轻巧的解开，只剩白皙的肌肤裸露在空气中，因情欲涌动泛起了一些潮红。那张时时刻刻令人想犯罪的脸逐渐逼近，含着欲望的眸子仿佛上浓郁的樱桃酒，让人心甘情愿的沉醉其中。立香索性闭上了眼睛，英灵毛茸茸的外套摩挲着立香的脸颊，几乎给了她一种这个男人不危险的错觉。

库丘林俯在女孩的脖颈间，发丝间的幽香随着呼吸间撩拨着他的欲望，想起挨的一枕头，他恶作剧般的含住了女孩薄薄的耳垂，舌尖在耳根反复来回摩挲，刺激着女孩少为人所知的敏感带。一瞬间立香的脸仿佛烧了起来，一股酥麻的欲望经由脊椎传递至小腹，仿佛某个开关被啪嗒打开，身体诚实的渴求起更多的爱抚。

睡袍已经被尽数除去，女孩柔软的胸脯袒露着，乳尖受到房间里微凉的空气刺激已然挺立起来，库丘林一手抚上嫣红娇嫩的乳珠轻柔的摩挲着，另一只手往下探去，抚摸起女孩的大腿内侧。男人指尖的粗粝轻轻掠过立香娇嫩的肌肤，点燃起一处又一处欲火，撩拨起一波接着一波的酥麻快感。身体深处不听使唤地回应起了库丘林的爱抚，一股热潮由小腹缓缓涌出，把内裤上洇湿了一小片。

发觉女孩的变化的库丘林轻笑起来，顺着胸口一路亲吻下去，在平坦的小腹上略略留下几颗红痕后，轻巧的褪去少女的最后一缕遮掩。女孩双腿间流淌出的密液将内裤沾湿，但花瓣仍然微微紧闭。库丘林用舌尖挑开花瓣，浅浅的将舌头插入立香的蜜穴口抽动起来，不同于手指的柔软和舌苔的颗粒感让立香体会到了从未感受过的快感，几乎要把她整个淹没。一种又麻又痒的欲望在蜜穴里不断发酵，叫嚣着想被填满和蹂躏，逼得立香扭动起了腰来缓解这种渴求。“库酱。。。”蒙着一层水雾的眼睛毫无疑问的带着渴求，“想要库酱。。。”。立香撒娇地渴望着库丘林能缓解她的欲火，而男人却好像没有听到一般，转而将手指缓缓侵入了湿热的甬道，摸索着那一小片凸起。

男人修长的手指在湿润的内壁上来回转动，在女孩的一声突如其来的甜腻呻吟后，库丘林加重了对那一点的刺激。内壁上的一小块褶皱被手指一次次按压，抚平，立香察觉到自己口中正溢出让人脸红心跳的呻吟，却完全无法控制下体传来的一阵又一阵满足与渴求。在库丘林同时揉动起隐藏在花瓣中的花蕾的那一瞬间，快感瞬间冲上了头顶，立香只感觉被抛上了云霄，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，下体一阵又一阵的淫液涌了出来，顺着臀缝缓缓流下，打湿了身下的床单。

“老子服务费不错吧，小姑娘可要奖励我饱餐一顿啊。”男人看着泄了身子的立香，收回手快速扯掉了自己身上碍事的衣物，早已挺立的欲望顶着立香水淋淋的穴口，几乎没有受到阻力的滑进了甬道内。

刚刚高潮过的蜜穴还在轻轻抽搐着，硕大的分身将肉壁满满的撑开，还没有消退的欲火再一次被点燃，而且来的比之前还要猛烈，很快肉壁又分泌出了水液，邀请着进一步的侵入和满足。

库丘林缓慢的开始了抽动，每一次都缓慢的退至穴口，又慢慢的开拓每一寸层层软肉直至深处，尽管速度不算快，但每一次都研磨碾过肉壁上的敏感点，这种节奏让立香全身都颤抖起来，双腿主动缠上了男人健壮的腰部，努力迎合对方以缓解蜜穴深处的麻痒。可库丘林今天一反平时的剧烈，今天却温吞的保持着缓慢的节奏，可这对刚刚享受了高潮的立香无异于温柔的酷刑，积累的快感仿佛已经到了极致，却永远到不了临界点几乎逼得立香发疯。

“库酱。。。库酱。。。。你用力啊。。。”立香带着嗔怪的语气撒着娇，不得不扭动着腰肢去缓解一点灼热的情欲。“那御主还让不让我进去啊？”库丘林忍耐着想狠狠操干一番的欲望，变本加厉的放缓了速度，手指还挑逗起了女孩下体的敏感带。无力抵挡的酸涩让立香几乎哭着喊出了一声让，而这一声颤抖甜腻挑断了库丘林脑海中的最后一根弦。

话音刚落，库丘林狠狠拔出分身，又齐根没入，屋子里一时充斥着淫靡的水声和断续的呻吟。立香大张着嘴，似乎已经无法承受更多的刺激，炽热坚硬的肉茎在蜜穴里猛烈的进出，将之前无法满足的渴求都转化为强烈的电流，几乎让立香连手指都抬不起来了。

伴随着第二次高潮，立香发出了一声短促的尖叫，一口咬住了库丘林的肩膀，蜜穴里已经泥泞不堪，淫液流出又被性器带入，穴口红肿得像要滴血。偏巧正在此时，马修的头像再一次的在手机上显现。

立香恍然从快感中回过神来，想到马修必然在作战计划室里等了很久，赶紧从库丘林手中接过手机接听起来。立香警告地看了库丘林一眼，后者却嬉皮笑脸地回应着，下身竟然又缓缓抽动起来。“马修？”“御主，ap快满了，我和孔明老师还有迦尔纳先生先去作战室等你吧。”“好的。。。恩！”立香想捂住嘴已经来不及，只听对面一阵沉默后再次丢下一句“打扰了”落荒而逃。

“啊！！！！怎么办！！！我还怎么有脸见马修啊！！？”立香半气半恼地锤打着库丘林的胸口，然而下体再次涌出的液体让她不得不面对库丘林还没有满足的现实，而自己的身体似乎又被挑逗起了欲火。或许是知道立香还有正事要做，库丘林将女孩翻了个身，揽紧那盈盈一握的腰肢，又凶又狠的大起大落起来。后入的深度和力度让立香哭叫起来，向前挪动着想要逃离这种没顶的快感。“就快好了，乖。”库丘林语气十分温柔，可身下却愈发加快了抽插的速度，粗长的分身几乎要顶开子宫口，女孩本能的收紧着肉穴，却只让库丘林更加的兴奋。

终于，伴随着一声哭叫，库丘林射了出来，滚烫的液体让立香几乎一瞬间又攀上了高峰。抱着立香让她逐渐平静下来的库丘林慢慢将分身退出，白色的液体滑落出来，穴口早已红肿不堪，还有床单上的一块块水渍，以及空气中甜腻的味道，都表明了这是一段无比欢愉的时光。

当然对于在作战室苦苦等待还被秀了一脸的玛修就不是这样了。“耐力E都这么强吗？”


End file.
